L'aventure c'est elle
by Nutellah
Summary: "Comment une si petite chose, nouvelle de quelques jours à peine, pouvait-elle prendre le dessus sur notre amitié longue de douze années ?" - Ils étaient meilleurs copains Hermione et lui, et puis Rose et née et c'était fini.


Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'aventure c'est elle**

Pendant des années, elle a été ma meilleure amie. Une des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi, vous voyez… elle passait avant tout, avant tout le monde, avant n'importe quoi, mon univers tournait presque exclusivement autour d'elle. Ça peut sembler un peu extrême, mais c'est comme ça.

D'ailleurs j'aimerais rectifier ce que je viens de dire : _elle est_ la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

On traînait beaucoup ensemble, elle et moi, pendant notre temps libre à Poudlard. Dans la salle commune surtout, souvent on se mettait sur le même fauteuil et elle me racontait sa journée, je l'écoutais parler et elle m'amusait, la façon dont elle chuchotait ou s'enflammait pour un rien, son côté posé bataillant constamment avec une énergie qu'elle ne libérait jamais assez. Et puis on finissait par s'assoupir, au coin du feu, à la chaleur des braises. Elle s'extirpait du fauteuil : « Je sais pas toi mais moi je vais dormir » qu'elle disait, je lui répondais par un bâillement et c'en était fini pour ce soir, à demain.

On a grandi ensemble, de jeune ado elle est devenue adulte, c'était joli à observer. Le point noir c'est qu'elle a passé de moins en moins de temps à me raconter ses journées et il y a eu des périodes où on ne s'est plus vus pendant des mois. C'est qu'elle avait des trucs à faire, qu'elle disait, mais elle ne prenait jamais un petit moment pour m'en parler. Alors que j'étais toujours aussi heureux de l'écouter, moi je ne demandais que ça… Elle m'a manqué.

Mais un jour elle est revenue. Comme ça, d'un coup. Meilleure amie, je vous dis ! Elle était là, elle me serrait dans ses bras en pleurant, elle avait mille choses à dire, toutes des aventures terribles qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à raconter mais ça viendrait. Et moi ce jour-là je me suis rendu compte que, voilà, mon amie était devenue une femme. Que la période trouble de l'adolescence était finie, que la stabilité allait pouvoir commencer, et j'aimais bien la façon dont ça démarrait.

Là je me suis dit ça y était, maintenant c'est sûr, _amis pour la vie_ elle et moi.

.

Et puis… et puis un jour, fini. On était toujours là tous les deux, mais dès le moment où la petite est née tout ça est parti en poussière, elle s'est détournée de moi pour se tourner vers elle.

Les soirées secrets furent remplacées par les soirées tétées, et c'est à son enfant qu'elle a commencé à raconter à quel point Ron lui tapait sur les nerfs le lundi matin, à expliquer en long et en large l'importance de tel dossier traité au bureau, à chuchoter qu'elle adorait sa vie et n'en changerait pour rien au monde. Elle était toujours occupée, il fallait la nourrir, cette enfant, la changer, la laver, la bercer, la calmer, et quand ça c'était fait et qu'elle dormait, Hermione s'effondrait à son tour. Ça a duré quinze jours, quinze jours durant lesquels elle a refusé de m'accorder la moindre attention. Je me suis inquiété, d'abord. Ensuite mon inquiétude s'est muée en une frustration qui a pris des proportions… grotesques, je l'avoue. Mais comment une si petite chose, nouvelle de quelques jours à peine, pouvait-elle prendre le dessus sur notre amitié longue de douze années ? Elle ne répondait plus à mes appels, ou seulement distraitement, alors j'ai fini par ignorer les siens, de toute façon rares et obligés. Et il était hors de question de m'approcher de l'enfant qui venait de prendre ma place dans le trio bien pépère qu'on formait depuis des années avec Ron. Soudainement, je n'existais plus.

Alors j'ai décidé de m'éloigner, je me suis dit que, le nez dans leur traitrise, ils ne remarqueraient pas mon absence, ou ne s'en formaliseraient pas. Que c'était bien pour tout le monde. Et vous savez où je suis allé ? Au Square Grimmaurd, où on m'a accueilli avec des exclamations étonnées. Harry et Ginny m'ont traité comme un roi pendant la semaine qu'a duré mon séjour là-bas, ça m'a consolé. J'ai continué à ruminer mes mauvaises pensées mais au moins je le faisais en bonne compagnie – même leurs deux enfants, dont un bébé, me plaisaient.

J'y serais resté éternellement si Hermione n'était pas venue me chercher. Elle était un peu inquiète, ça se voyait, ça m'a satisfait alors j'ai bien voulu la suivre et l'écouter. Elle m'a dit que c'était très important que Rose et moi nous entendions bien, que je n'étais pas censé être jaloux et que ce n'était quand même pas comme si j'étais le grand-frère :

-T'es un chat, nom de Dieu.

Elle était un tout petit peu énervée tout de même, mais elle a ajouté :

-Et tu seras toujours mon confident numéro 1.

Elle a dit cette phrase et ça sonnait exactement comme _avant_.

On est entrés dans la maison. Elle m'a mené jusqu'à l'endroit où l'enfant gigotait bras et jambes en braillant comme elle savait si bien le faire. J'ai grimpé près d'elle et j'ai approché mon museau de sa tête, sa minuscule tête toute rouge, histoire de montrer que je voulais bien faire des efforts. Mais en un coup il y a eu le silence, la petite a arrêté de pleurer et m'a regardé avec des yeux comme deux grosses perles toutes noires, et puis elle a agrippé mon pelage et je n'ai plus pu bouger parce que, en dix secondes, elle dormait tout contre moi. Pendant qu'Hermione criait tout doucement au miracle, j'ai continué à observer la nouvelle vie de la maison, il émanait d'elle quelque chose de délicat et d'Hermionesque que je n'avais jamais remarqué. Et puis je sentais son odeur, une odeur spéciale, un genre de philtre d'amour…

Bah c'est là que j'ai découvert que Rose, c'était l'aventure la plus extraordinaire de mon amie de toujours. Et que, pour une fois, j'avais la chance de pouvoir y participer.


End file.
